


Why you had to leave

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Nikola Tesla est un homme bien étrange et difficile à cerner, même quand on s'appelle Helen Magnus.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Kudos: 1





	Why you had to leave

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Nikola Tesla est un homme bien étrange et difficile à cerner, même quand l’on s’appelle Helen Magnus. Elle avait beau l’avoir côtoyé pendant plus d’un siècle, il n’avait de cesse de la surprendre. De la décevoir aussi, souvent. Quand la question lui était posée, elle clamait alors qu’avec le temps elle s’y était habituée. Mais au fond elle savait qu’elle ne trompait personne. Malgré ses efforts pour se convaincre elle-même, elle finissait toujours par tomber de haut. 

Il y avait eu cette dispute, une fois, qui aurait pu mettre fin à tout cela. Nikola avait dépassé les bornes vis-à-vis d’Helen et du réseau des Sanctuaires. Son désir de grandeur et de domination étaient passées encore une fois au-dessus de tout, de leur sécurité à tous, de sa sécurité à elle. Bien sûr quand les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre le vampire était revenu vers elle demandant pardon. Et elle avait explosé. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la grande Magnus s’énervait à son propos, mais jamais il ne l’avait vu dans une telle fureur. Il s’était vu obligé de faire ce qu’elle lui avait ordonné, c’est-à-dire partir. Partir loin, et ne jamais revenir. Plus un message, plus un appel à l’aide. Rien.

Ayant tout de même beaucoup de respect pour la victorienne, Nikola Tesla n’avait plus donné de signe de vie. Son absence ne faisait aucun mal au Sanctuaire. Pourtant Helen ressentait, depuis son départ, revenir cette sensation de vide qu’elle connaissait si bien. Elle l’avait éprouvé après la dispersion des Cinq, avant qu’elle ne décide de mettre au monde sa fille. Elle l’avait éprouvé à la mort d’Ashley aussi. En le bannissant, elle savait qu’elle faisait ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour tous. Mais en même temps elle perdait un compagnon, le dernier qui pouvait comprendre ne serait-ce qu’un peu de ce qu’elle avait vécu jusque-là. C’était son meilleur ami qu’elle avait banni, son meilleur ennemi par moment, mais qu’importe. 

La grande Helen Magnus n’étant pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, elle avait repris ses activités comme si de rien n’était. Cela semblait suffisant pour ne plus penser à ce genre de choses, un certain temps au moins. Une année entière, peut-être un peu plus. Cela n’avait plus vraiment d’importance à ce niveau-là.

*

Magnus, Kate et Henry venaient de débarquer au Mexique. Un de leur informateur avait signalé la présence d’un phénomène dans les montagnes. Et la bête s’était très certainement énervée contre un intrus puisqu’il y avait eu quelques secousses dans le village le plus proche. Quand le trio approcha de la montagne, ils constatèrent que leur source avait vu juste. L’entrée du passage, qui reliait les villages de part et d’autre de ce mont de pierre, était en partie effondrée.

« Euh… Doc ? Vous êtes sûre que c’est une bonne idée de s’aventurer là-dedans ? Je veux dire, si la créature a fait ça juste parce qu’elle a été dérangée, vaudrait mieux pas la laisser en paix et condamner l’entrée ?  
\- Henry, ce passage est fréquenté par des marchands de campagne. Le phénomène qui vit là doit être dans des galeries plus profondes. Et puis avec cet effondrement il y a peut-être eu des blessés. Allons voir.  
\- Alors quoi Henry, tu flippes ?  
\- Ha, ha…  
\- Kate, Henry, vous venez ?  
\- On arrive, Magnus. »

Helen avait préféré suivre le chemin des marchands pour commencer, afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y ait personne de coincé ou de blessé. Comme ce ne fut pas le cas, le groupe revint sur ces pas jusqu’à un embranchement ou le sentier semblait s’enfoncer davantage sous terre.

« Est-ce qu’on sait à quoi ressemble la créature ?  
\- D’après ce que m’a dit notre informateur, cette créature est à l’origine d’un mythe du village.  
\- L’espèce de dragon cornu représenté dans leurs maisons ?  
\- Il semblerait, oui.  
\- Et comment on est censé capturer un machin comme ça, doc ? Ce ne sont pas des tranquillisants qui suffiront.  
\- On n’aura qu’à improviser.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?!  
\- Kate a raison, Henry. Déjà essayons de nous approcher sans nous faire repérer, nous aviserons ensuite. »

Plus ils s’enfonçaient profondément plus les chemins étaient escarpés. De nombreux blocs de pierre étaient tombés des parois et il fallait parfois enjamber. Au moins, ils savaient que c’était la bonne direction. Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d’arriver au bout de la galerie. Celle-ci s’ouvrait en une sorte de salle. Pourtant aucune créature n’était visible. Alors qu’elle allait s’avancer prudemment hors du couloir, l’exclamation de Kate lui fit faire demi-tour.

« Eh y’a quelqu’un là !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Regarde, il y a un bras qui dépasse de sous la pierre.  
\- Eh, mais t’as raison en plus ! Doc !  
\- Je suis là. »

En effet il y avait bien un corps sous ce tas de pierre. Cela semblait une cause perdue, mais le docteur Magnus ne voulait pas abandonner cette personne, peu importe l’infimité des chances qu’elle soit toujours en vie là-dessous. C’était complètement fou, elle le savait bien, mais elle devait le faire. A mesure que les pierres disparaissaient, le corps se dévoilait peu à peu. Il s’agissait d’un homme, d’après la carrure. Le sol sous lui avait revêtu une vilaine couleur pourpre. Même son costard sombre avait pris une teinte plus sombre encore. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le retrouver en vie relèverait du miracle. Mais qui qu’il soit, son corps méritait d’être ramené auprès de sa famille. 

« Eh mais… !  
\- Ça ne serait pas… ?  
\- Oh Seigneur… Nikola !! »

Une fois les dernières pierres dégagées, il ne restait plus que le corps gisant de Nikola Tesla. Sans perdre un instant Helen pris son pouls. Très faible et fuyant. Pas étonnant vu son état. Sa condition de vampire l’avait sûrement aidé à tenir le coup. Le serbe était étendu sur le ventre et, ainsi positionné, Magnus ne voyait aucune plaie possible qui aurait pu être la cause de cette perte de sang.

« Il faut que je le retourne…  
\- Doc ? »

Elle était là. La blessure meurtrière. Il avait, planté en plein milieu de son abdomen, comme un pieu, peut-être un dard. Il avait dû être assommé avant de le recevoir, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Car en temps normal il l’aurait extrait, ce qui n’était pas le cas. 

« Henry, la trousse médicale.  
\- La voilà, doc. » 

Helen commença à farfouiller dans le sac de premiers secours afin de trouver le nécessaire pour pratiquer l’extraction de l’écharde. C’était la première chose à faire, et le temps était compté. Alors qu’elle commençait à découper le vêtement autour de la plaie un rugissement résonna sur les parois et les fit tous sursauter. 

« Oh, oh…  
\- Tu l’as dit Henry. Magnus, il faut qu’on bouge et vite fait !  
\- Tiens bon Nikola…  
\- Magnus !  
\- Je sais ! Je ne peux pas le bouger avant d’avoir extrait le dard.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut vous aider ?  
\- Venez me tenir votre lampe au-dessus du corps, Kate. Henry surveillez que le phénomène ne s’approche pas de nous.  
\- Et s’il s’approche je fais quoi ? Je lui dis gentiment de faire demi-tour ou bien j’appelle les autorités ?  
\- Henry !  
\- Désolé…  
\- Je dois rester concentrée. Plus à droite, Kate.  
\- Okay. »

Avec toute la précision et la rapidité qu’elle pouvait combiner, Helen parvint à extraire l’objet du corps de Tesla et à poser un bandage de fortune. Avec l’aide de sa jeune subordonnée, elle releva le corps et le soutint. Henry passa devant elles en leur suggérant de se dépêcher, que la bestiole les avait repérés et était derrière eux. Il ne restait plus qu’à prier que la sortie ne soit plus très loin et que le phénomène les chasse juste assez loin de son territoire avant de faire demi-tour. Sinon ils étaient morts.

La chance sembla leur accorder crédit puisqu’ils finirent par apercevoir le bout de la galerie. Une fois à la lumière du jour ils s’arrêtèrent et profitèrent du silence. Silence qui leur indiqua qu’effectivement le phénomène avait regagné sa tanière maintenant que son territoire n’était plus en danger. Dehors les attendaient Carlos, l’informateur de Magnus, ainsi qu’une troupe d’hommes.

« Docteur Magnus, heureux que vous et votre équipe soyez saines et sauves. J’ai fait venir un avion pour votre retour. Nous allons ramener cet homme au village pour le soigner, soyez sans crainte. »

Le trio bénit silencieusement cet homme et s’élança vers l’appareil pendant que Magnus discutait avec lui. Kate et Henry installèrent précautionneusement Tesla dans l’avion.

« Je ramène cet homme au Sanctuaire. Il aura tous les soins nécessaires là-bas. Merci pour votre soutien Carlos. Il faudrait faire boucher la partie des galeries qui ne mène pas de l’autre côté de la montagne. Cela évitera les accidents de ce genre.  
\- D’accord docteur, ça sera fait. Rentrez vite maintenant, votre ami à l’air dans un sale état. »

En moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire l’engin décolla du sol en direction du Sanctuaire. Un appel durant le trajet permit à Helen de prévenir Will de leur retour imminent et ordonna à Bigfoot de préparer l’infirmerie pour accueillir Tesla et mieux soigner son importante blessure.

*

De retour au Sanctuaire tout était allé très vite. A peine arrivée que le docteur Magnus avait enfilée sa blouse blanche et avait commencé à soigner Tesla d’une manière plus efficace qu’au Mexique. Quand elle fut sortie de l’infirmerie elle alla à la rencontre de Will pour qu’il lui fasse le bilan. Mais son protégé fut plus rapide qu’elle.

« Magnus, on peut savoir ce qu’il se passe ? Je croyais que vous aviez chassé Tesla du Sanctuaire ?  
\- En effet, Will. En fait il est fort probable que Nikola soit à l’origine de l’agitation soudaine du phénomène pour lequel on a été appelé au Mexique.  
\- Comme de par hasard…  
\- Quand on est arrivé près de sa tanière sous la montagne on a retrouvé le corps de Nikola sous un amas de roche.  
\- Vous auriez pu le laisser où il était… Ça n’aurait pas été un mal.  
\- Oh, je vous en prie ! Il était en train de se vider de son sang, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Et puis je vous rappelle que l’on ne peut pas risquer de laisser quelqu’un étudier le sang originel.  
\- Hmf… »  
\- Même s’il peut être odieux, Nikola reste un ami de longue date. Et puis je n’ai pas à me justifier. C’est ma décision, je ne vous demande pas de l’accepter mais au moins de la respecter. »

Helen Magnus pénétra dans son bureau suivit par le jeune profiler. Elle s’enquit des dernières nouvelles, bien qu’elle ne soit pas trop inquiète. Après-tout elle n’était partie que deux jours. Will l’informa simplement que Declan aimerait qu’elle le rappelle afin qu’ils puissent préparer la prochaine vidéo-conférence, et que le traitement d’Erika faisait toujours effet, qu’il n’y avait pas eu de complication dans la grossesse. 

La journée Helen s’occupait de la paperasse habituelle et faisait le tour des résidents. Elle changeait par moment une perfusion de son unique patient à l’infirmerie, mais ne s’y arrêtait pas. En revanche à la nuit tombée, incapable de fermer l’œil elle s’installait sur l’un des lits voisins avec un peu de lecture et veillait sur son ami. D’une certaine manière elle s’en voulait pour ce qu’il lui arrivait. Certes il était le seul fautif de s’être retrouvé dans cette situation, à toujours vouloir en faire des tonnes pour la puissance ou la gloire. La roue avait tournée pour lui. Cependant peut-être aurait-il eu plus de chance si elle ne l’avait pas banni comme elle l’avait fait. Cette question n’aurait probablement jamais de réponse, elle le savait. 

Les premiers jours la patronne du réseau des Sanctuaires enchaînait les journées de travail et les veilles auprès de son ami sans trop de problèmes. Mais peu à peu la fatigue commençait à s’accumuler. C’est comme ça qu’elle se retrouva allongée sur l’un des lits de l’infirmerie, un livre ouvert sur le ventre, emportée par les bras de Morphée.

« Magnus… Magnus !  
\- Hmm ? Bigfoot ? Mon ami que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.  
\- Je reste ici. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.  
\- Vous êtes exténuée. Allez donc vous reposer, je veillerai sur lui.  
\- Merci. »

La victorienne se leva doucement, le corps un peu engourdi par la somnolence et posa une main sur l’épaule du majordome du Sanctuaire en remerciement. Son livre à la main, elle déambula dans les couloirs jusque sa chambre. Elle réalisa à quel point elle était effectivement épuisée quand elle s’installa sous ses couvertures. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à fermer les yeux, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve qui l’accueilli, mais un sommeil réparateur malgré tout. Le lendemain Nikola Tesla se réveilla pour la première fois. S’il sembla un peu déboussolé les premiers instants, quand il croisa le regard de Bigfoot il revint rapidement à la réalité.

*

« Ma chère Helen, si tu réfléchis aussi fort tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs. »

La victorienne sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Perdue dans ses songes elle ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Elle aurait préféré qu’il ne vienne même pas, mais il était trop tard pour lui interdire l’accès à son bureau. Il avait tout naturellement pris place sur l’un des fauteuils, un verre de vin dans la main. Il la regardait désormais, cherchant à lire en elle. Chose qu’il faisait bien souvent trop facilement à son goût. Ce n’est que lorsqu’un sourire suspect se dessina sur le visage du vampire qu’Helen pris conscience que depuis tout ce temps elle le fixait sans un mot. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour reprendre le contrôle et détourner le regard. Il fallait qu’elle bouge. Qu’elle fasse quelque chose, n’importe quoi ferait l’affaire.

« Demandes-moi ce que tu veux et ensuite va-t’en, Nikola.  
\- Ce que je veux, hein ? »

Un regard noir de la patronne des Sanctuaires suffit à remettre à sa place les idées salaces du génie Serbe. 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut tout de suite que tu penses que je ne vis que par intérêt ? C’est vraiment vexant.  
\- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Nikola, je ne te connais que trop bien. Tu ne mets jamais les pieds au Sanctuaire que quand tu as des problèmes ou besoin de moi.  
\- Laisse-moi te rappeler que cette fois c’est toi qui m’as amené ici. Je ne t’ai rien demandé.  
\- Tu étais mourant ! Comme si j’allais te laisser au milieu de nulle part sans rien faire.  
\- Au moins tu t’inquiètes pour ma santé, c’est très touchant. »

Bien sûr qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Elle n’avait jamais cessé d’ailleurs. Mais ça, il ne semblait en avoir cure. C’était comme s’il ne s’en rendait même pas compte en dehors de situations légères comme celle-ci, où il pouvait s’en servir contre elle. Quelle attitude mature ! 

A nouveau la centenaire s’était retrouvée dans ses pensées, à le fixer. Ne prenant pas la peine de chercher une réplique pour le remettre à sa place, elle retourna s’asseoir à son bureau et s’attacha à s’occuper de la paperasse. Sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

« Helen ? »

Agacée, du moins en apparence, Helen releva la tête en soupirant.

« Ecoutes Nikola. Je suis fatiguée et j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Alors si tu ne comptes pas sortir d’ici, fais-moi au moins le plaisir de te taire. »

Le vampire capitula et lui adressa un hochement de tête avant qu’elle ne se replonge dans sa lecture. Il se contenta de la contempler tout en dégustant son vin. Elle avait toujours été une femme sublime à ses yeux, c’était un fait, mais en l’observant ainsi concentrée sur son travail, il la trouvait magnifique. La nuit était à présent tombée sur la ville. La pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère particulière. Les deux seules sources de lumières étaient la lampe de bureau d’Helen et le feu de cheminée. Cette dernière n’avait d’ailleurs toujours pas relevé la tête vers Nikola depuis un bon moment. Il pouvait sentir qu’elle cherchait à éviter la plus petite confrontation. Comme si le simple fait de lui parler ou de le regarder lui était désagréable. Pourtant elle tolérait sa présence, c’était déjà ça. Décidant finalement de lui laisser la tranquillité qu’elle avait tant cherchée, il quitta la pièce avec son verre de vin sans un bruit. 

Quand enfin elle ne sentit plus son regard sur elle, Helen s’autorisa à relever la tête. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas le faire plus tôt. Sachant qu’elle n’arriverait plus à rien à cette heure-ci, elle éteignit sa lampe puis la cheminée et pris le chemin de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Elle avait veillé sur Nikola le temps qu’il se remette. Maintenant qu’il allait mieux, elle se retrouvait partagée entre la nécessité de le voir repartir et l’envie, voire le besoin, de le voir rester. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on, alors elle laisserait passer la nuit et verrait bien comment les choses se dérouleront le lendemain. Malgré la fatigue présente dans tout son corps, Magnus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tourna et tourna encore dans ses draps jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’en puisse plus. Au bout d’un moment elle décida de se lever et d’aller prendre l’air. Elle troqua sa tenue de nuit en soie pour un chemisier gris et une jupe de tailleur noire. Une fois décemment vêtue pour arpenter les couloirs du sanctuaire, même si elle doutait vraiment de croiser quelqu’un au beau milieu de la nuit, elle attrapa un châle et quitta sa chambre.

Cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’était pas venue ici pour trouver la paix. Quand Will était arrivé au Sanctuaire et qu’il l’avait trouvé ici-même, elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle venait sur le toit pour réfléchir. La vue était imprenable et personne ne pouvait la déranger si haut perchée. Mais avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis, elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de méditer au sommet du Sanctuaire. Dans les grands moments d’égarement elle s’était davantage rendue à la chapelle où elle avait dit au revoir à sa fille. Elle y avait trouvé de nombreuses fois le réconfort et la force nécessaire dans les pires moments. Mais pour un problème aussi épineux que celui-ci – un problème de cœur, il fallait le dire – elle ne se sentait pas de solliciter la mémoire d’Ashley. Vraiment pas. Le doux écho de la ville qui remontait tranquillement jusque ses oreilles et la brise qui venait caresser sa peau lui firent le plus grand bien. Elle sentait qu’elle pourrait rester ainsi des heures entières.

*

Après avoir quitté le bureau d’Helen Magnus, Tesla avait erré un petit moment dans le Sanctuaire avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Quand il était de passage, c’était l’endroit où il passait la plupart de ses nuits sans sommeil. Mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas et le vampire éprouvait le besoin d’aller faire un tour dans les jardins de l’immense demeure. La seule chose qui pourrait manquer à ses yeux aurait été une volière. Les oiseaux le fascinaient. Ils étaient de plus de très bonne compagnie. La nuit était relativement douce et cela ne rendait sa balade que plus agréable. Un des rares plaisirs simples qu’il pouvait encore ressentir depuis qu’il s’était injecté le sang originel. A l’époque Nikola avait déjà un immense respect pour la victorienne, mais son courage et sa détermination vis-à-vis de ce projet ne l’avaient rendu que plus spéciale encore à ses yeux. Il avait tant envié John en ce temps-là. Oui, le génie qu’il était éprouvait une certaine jalousie pour cet homme qui avait volé le cœur de la douce Helen Magnus. Qui l’avait volé puis brisé de la plus horrible des manières. Et dire qu’il avait été sur le point de lui avouer son amour sincère… Depuis qu’ils s’étaient recroisés lorsqu’il avait eu à faire à la cabale, jamais elle ne l’avait pris au sérieux quand il lui avait exprimé ses sentiments.

Quand il prit la direction de l’ancien bâtiment pour rentrer et tenter de dormir un peu, Nikola leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était claire et la lune éclatante. C’est d’ailleurs dans l’éclat de cette lune que se détachait une silhouette plus que familière. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre cela. Helen Magnus elle aussi était en proie à l’insomnie. Priant pour qu’elle ne se décide pas à rentrer entre temps, Tesla fit le choix d’aller la retrouver au sommet de sa tour de princesse. Peut-être que dans une atmosphère différente de plus tôt dans la soirée, elle serait plus encline à s’ouvrir par rapport à ce qui la tracasse.

Parvenu en haut de la tour, il s’approcha sans un bruit. Elle était toujours-là, perchée sur le rebord d’un des créneaux. Elle se tenait toujours aussi fièrement qu’à son habitude. Il resta un moment muré dans le silence. Elle n’avait pas réagi à son arrivée, et pourtant il était sûr qu’elle avait senti sa présence. Ce n’est pas aussi facilement que l’on surprendra la grande Helen Magnus.

« L’insomnie est contagieuse dans ta demeure, on dirait. »

La centenaire tourna la tête le temps de croiser son regard avant de retourner à la contemplation de l’horizon. Son visage ne donnait aucun indice sur ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tesla allait devoir pousser la conversation un peu plus loin, finalement. Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise.

« Helen, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Le prestigieux Tesla s’inquiète pour moi, maintenant ? »

Elle venait de répondre à sa question par une autre question. Ce n’était pas vraiment encourageant comme début. Mais le génie n’allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

« Depuis le début de soirée, quand je suis venue te voir dans ton bureau, tu agis étrangement. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Helen. Alors oui je me fais du souci pour toi car je tiens à toi. Et si tu as des ennuis je souhaite pouvoir t’aider.  
\- Le problème vois-tu, Nikola, c’est qu’avec toi je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de croire le moindre mot de ce que tu racontes. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je raconte. Tu ne devais pas t’attendre à ce que je ne sois pas devenue méfiante vis-à-vis de toi, après toutes ces fois où tu t’es servi de moi pour parvenir à tes fins. Sans aucun scrupule, qui plus est. Le pire dans tout ça… »

Tesla poussa un soupir. Le docteur Magnus était effectivement très remonté. S’il avait su… Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Surtout que son amertume semblait être à son encontre.

« Helen…  
\- Non, laisses-moi finir. Le pire dans tout ça c’est que malgré tout tu continuais de prétendre m’aimer à plusieurs reprises. Quelles belles preuves d’amour, n’est-ce pas ! Et tu te permettais de critiquer ma relation avec John… N’est-ce pas un peu trop facile, Nikola ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase la victorienne se tourna complètement vers le serbe. Dans son regard il y avait tellement de chose. De l’attente, du désappointement, de la peine et tant d’autres choses. La question sonnait comme de la rhétorique et pourtant il le savait, elle attendait qu’il réponde.

« J’admets avoir agi de manière peu décente avec toi Helen, de nombreuses fois. Mais je t’en conjure, je pensais tout ce que je t’ai dit. John ne te méritait pas, il n’avait pas le droit de te briser le cœur comme il l’a fait. Et la chose en lui n’était pas seule fautive, nous le savons tous. Moi je t’ai toujours aimé d’un amour pur et sincère.  
« Si tu m’aimais comme tu le prétends, pourquoi toujours partir juste après avoir obtenu ce que tu désirais ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois Helen ?! »

Le changement de ton du vampire la surprit.

« Hein, dis-moi honnêtement ? Tu sais, je n’étais pas suffisamment fou pour rester à tes côtés alors que tu me rejetais sans arrêt. Crois-tu que c’est facile de rester à côté de l’être aimé quand celui-ci ne partage pas tes sentiments en retour ? Eh bien si tu ne le savais pas, la réponse est non. Oh ! Quelle surprise !  
\- Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je ne sais jamais comment te prendre Nikola ! Tu tournes toujours tout à l’ironie, tu prends tout sur un ton tellement léger que c’est comme si tout t’était indifférent.  
\- Oh, bien sûr c’est ma faute maintenant.  
« D’une certaine façon, oui… »

Helen Magnus marqua une pause. Elle n’était pas vraiment sûre de savoir ce qu’était la meilleure solution. Fallait-il abaisser les murs et s’exposer au risque d’être blessée à nouveau ou bien couper court à la discussion et taire tout ce qu’il y avait d’enfoui ? Tesla était resté silencieux, observant le combat intérieur qu’elle menait, une expression interrogative logée au fond de ses yeux.

« Te rappelles-tu cette soirée d’octobre où tu avais demandé à t’entretenir avec moi. C’était juste avant que John ne vienne me chercher pour m’emmener en ville, et qu’il me demande en mariage. »

Ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait ne venir, il acquiesça simplement.

« Ce soir-là tu n’as jamais pu aller au bout de ce pourquoi tu avais souhaité me voir. Mais je l’ai compris malgré tout. J’ai lu dans tes yeux Nikola. Et ce qui j’y ai vu m’a bouleversé au plus profond de moi. Seulement il était trop tard. Cependant j’ai fini par avoir des regrets. Dans ces regards que tu n’adressais qu’à moi à l’époque, il y avait une lueur chaleureuse que je n’ai jamais retrouvée dans les yeux de John. Ni dans ceux de James après, du moins pas de la même intensité.  
\- Helen ? »

Alors qu’elle baissait la tête face à ce premier aveu, le serbe lui prit la main. Elle ne chercha pas à s’en échapper. Elle releva les yeux pour accrocher son regard.

« Les années se sont écoulées depuis et l’on ne s’est plus revu. Quand nos routes se sont recroisées à nouveau lors d’une de mes conférences, même si la situation était plus que déplaisante j’avais été ravie de te revoir. Sincèrement ravie. Mais ton arrogance n’avait d’égale que ton génie. Et toutes ces fois où tu t’es jouée de moi, tu m’as déçu et tu m’as blessée. Car à chaque fois je me disais que je ne pouvais laisser tomber un ami qui m’appelait à l’aide. Alors ce jour-là quand nous étions à Rome et que tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais… Je voulais y croire, vraiment. Mais je savais aussi que cela ne m’apporterait qu’une seule chose : de la souffrance.  
\- Tu veux dire que… ?  
\- Oui Nikola, je t’ai aimé.  
\- Et pourtant tu repoussais toutes mes avances. Tu ne crois pas que tu es injuste toi aussi ?  
\- Injuste ? Injuste ?! Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait changé quelque chose que tu saches que je partageais les sentiments que tu me disais avoir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne te crois pas Nikola. C’est dans ta nature d’être aussi volatile.  
\- Bien sûr que tu ne me crois pas. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Helen Magnus avait devant elle un homme qui se laissait entrevoir sans son masque d’arrogance. Il avait l’air sincèrement vexé qu’elle ne sente pas la sincérité dans ses propos.

« Etait-ce vraiment pour ça que tu n’acceptais pas mes avances ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Était-ce vraiment à cause de mon attitude ? N’était-ce pas plutôt par peur de ce que l’on pourrait dire de cela ? Car l’homme que tu as connu à l’époque, c’est toujours le même que tu as devant toi.  
\- Je n’ai que faire de ce que les gens pensent des choix personnels que je peux faire, Nikola.  
\- Alors quoi ?! »

La directrice du réseau des Sanctuaires resserra le châle autour de ses épaules alors que le vent se levait, transportant une odeur de pluie. Cela ne mettrait plus très longtemps avant que le temps de ne vire à l’orage. Pourtant elle ne sembla pas s’en soucier plus que cela et s’assit sur l’un des blocs de pierre. Elle poussa un long soupir et se passa les mains sur son visage fatigué. Comme quoi, parler sérieusement peut être épuisant.

« Ecoutes Nikola… Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir d’essayer de me protéger. Je ne peux rien faire contre le fait que je t’aime, mais je peux au moins faire en sorte de ne pas en souffrir…  
\- Tu… Qu-quoi ? »

Le vampire, qui lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu’elle s’était assise, venait de faire volte-face. La dernière phrase de la centenaire avait été prononcée à la limite du murmure mais elle avait bien été prononcée. Elle aurait sûrement préféré qu’il n’ait rien entendu, ou du moins qu’il ne lui demande pas de répéter, mais c’était peine perdue. Au loin le tonnerre commença à gronder. Dans quelques minutes il ne ferait pas bon rester dehors. Tesla s’approcha de Magnus et s’agenouilla face à elle. 

« Helen ? »

Son nom n’était qu’une supplique dans sa bouche. Il n’y avait pas une once de colère ou de déception. Quand elle daigna relever les yeux leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Sur son visage à lui, elle pouvait lire de l’espérance et de l’étonnement. Elle, elle ressemblait à une adolescente qui venait de dire ‘je t’aime’ pour la première fois et qui n’était pas sûre de ce qu’il se passait ensuite. Nikola la trouva encore plus belle en cet instant. Sa main alla se poser sur son visage et caresser sa joue.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien le répéter ?  
\- Je t’aime Nikola Tesla. »

D’une pression de doigts le vampire attira le visage de sa belle à lui et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Il voulait lui prouver que son amour pour elle était sincère. Il voulait qu’elle voie l’homme qu’il était au fond, celui qu’il avait toujours été, dissimulé derrière un masque odieux. 

« Helen, je t’aime et je veux que tu me croies. »

La gorge prise par les émotions elle se contenta d’hocher la tête. Elle prit la main qu’il lui tendit quand les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel et se leva. Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour retourner à l’intérieur, Nikola exerça une ferme pression sur sa main pour la retenir. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit il l’attira à lui pour un baiser qui n’avait plus rien de doux. C’était un baiser affamé et passionné, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Helen qui le lui rendit avec la même ardeur. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front, ils étaient trempés. La scène était un peu clichée mais peu importe. Ils étaient là tous les deux, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

*

Magnus et Tesla étaient rentrés se sécher. Naturellement ils avaient pris la direction de sa chambre à elle. Après avoir allumé un feu dans la cheminée ils s’étaient dévêtis. L’un aidant l’autre avec ses vêtements tout échangeant des baisers de plus en plus avides. La température de la pièce et de leurs corps n’avait pas tardé à grimper en flèche. Avec douceur Nikola avait déposé sa belle sur son lit avant de la recouvrir de son propre corps et de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser intense, mais relativement doux. Après la discussion qu’ils avaient eue sur le toit du Sanctuaire il voulait lui assurer la sincérité de ses sentiments. Et quoi de mieux que de le lui faire sentir directement plutôt que de gaspiller leur temps en bavardages inutiles. Cette nuit-là, chacun parti à la découverte du corps de l’autre, caressant et observant les différentes réactions. Aucune parcelle de peau n’était épargnée. Ils avaient l’un comme l’autre le besoin de ressentir que tout ceci était bien réel et non l’un de leurs innombrables fantasmes.

Plus tard encore dans la nuit, alors le feu était en train de mourir dans l’âtre, les deux amants étaient entrelacés sur le lit de Magnus, tout juste recouvert d’un drap que Nikola avait ramené sur eux. La tête posé sur son torse, Helen se laissait bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de l’homme qu’elle aimait. La fatigue la rattrapait enfin. Elle était sur le point de s’endormir quand le serbe la sentie se blottir davantage contre lui et murmurer contre sa peau.

Promets-moi de ne plus partir. »

Surpris par cette requête, il tourna la tête vers elle. Jugeant cependant que cela devait être important pour elle il lui répondit.

« Je te le promets.  
\- Ça ferait trop mal.  
\- Je ne partirais plus, Helen. Je reste avec toi. »

En cet instant, dans les bras de l’homme qu’elle aimait depuis tant d’années, Helen Magnus n’était plus une femme de pouvoir à la tête d’un immense réseau. Non, cette nuit elle était juste Helen. Elle était juste une femme qui avait besoin d’être aimée et rassurée.


End file.
